In 1953, it was first recognized that ingestion of gluten, a common dietary protein present in wheat, barley and rye causes a disease called Celiac Sprue in sensitive individuals. Gluten is a complex mixture of glutamine- and proline-rich glutenin and prolamine molecules and is thought to be responsible for induction of Celiac Sprue. Ingestion of such proteins by sensitive individuals produces flattening of the normally luxurious, rug-like, epithelial lining of the small intestine known to be responsible for efficient and extensive terminal digestion of peptides and other nutrients. Other clinical symptoms of Celiac Sprue include fatigue, chronic diarrhea, malabsorption of nutrients, weight loss, abdominal distension, anemia, as well as a substantially enhanced risk for the development of osteoporosis and intestinal malignancies such as lymphoma and carcinoma. The disease has an incidence of approximately 1 in 200 in European populations and is believed to be significantly under diagnosed in other populations.
A related disease is dermatitis herpetiformis, which is a chronic eruption of the skin characterized by clusters of intensely pruritic vesicles, papules, and urticaria-like lesions. IgA deposits occur in almost all normal-appearing and perilesional skin. Asymptomatic gluten-sensitive enteropathy is found in 75 to 90% of patients and in some of their relatives. Onset is usually gradual. Itching and burning are severe, and scratching often obscures the primary lesions with eczematization of nearby skin, leading to an erroneous diagnosis of eczema. Strict adherence to a gluten-free diet for prolonged periods may control the disease in some patients, obviating or reducing the requirement for drug therapy. Dapsone, sulfapyridine, and colchicines are sometimes prescribed for relief of itching.
Celiac Sprue (CS) is generally considered to be an autoimmune disease and the antibodies found in the serum of the patients support the theory that the disease is immunological in nature. Antibodies to tissue transglutaminase (tTGase or tTG) and gliadin appear in almost 100% of the patients with active CS, and the presence of such antibodies, particularly of the IgA class, has been used in diagnosis of the disease.
The large majority of patients express the HLA-DQ2 [DQ(a1*0501, b1*02)] and/or DQ8 [DQ(a1*0301, b1*0302)] molecules. It is believed that intestinal damage is caused by interactions between specific gliadin oligopeptides and the HLA-DQ2 or DQ8 antigen, which in turn induce proliferation of T lymphocytes in the sub-epithelial layers. T helper 1 cells and cytokines apparently play a major role in a local inflammatory process leading to villous atrophy of the small intestine.
At the present time, there is no good therapy for the disease, except to avoid completely all foods containing gluten. Although gluten withdrawal has transformed the prognosis for children and substantially improved it for adults, some people still die of the disease, mainly adults who had severe disease at the outset. A leading cause of death is lymphoreticular disease, especially intestinal lymphoma. It is not known whether a gluten-free diet diminishes this risk. Apparent clinical remission is often associated with histologic relapse that is detected only by review biopsies or by increased EMA titers.
Gluten is so widely used, for example, in commercial soups, sauces, ice creams, hot dogs, and other foodstuffs, that patients need detailed lists of foodstuffs to avoid and expert advice from a dietitian familiar with celiac disease. Ingesting even small amounts of gluten may prevent remission or induce relapse. Supplementary vitamins, minerals, and hematinics may also be required, depending on deficiency. A few patients respond poorly or not at all to gluten withdrawal, either because the diagnosis is incorrect or because the disease is refractory. In the latter case, oral corticosteroids (e.g., prednisone 10 to 20 mg bid) may induce response.
In view of the serious and widespread nature of Celiac Sprue and the difficulty of removing gluten from the diet, better methods of treatment are of great interest. In particular, there is a need for treatment methods that allow the Celiac Sprue individual to eat gluten-containing foodstuffs without ill effect or at least to tolerate such foodstuffs in small or moderate quantities without inducing relapse. The present invention meets this need for better therapies for Celiac Sprue by providing new drugs and methods and formulations of new and existing drugs to treat Celiac Sprue. International Patent Application US03/04743, herein specifically incorporated by reference, discloses aspects of gluten protease stability and immunogenicity.